Lincoln Jacobs
Edward Lincoln 'Link' Jacobs LS GCB CGS SLS DSO Place of Birth: Kentfield, England, Britannia Date of Birth: 11.3.2268 Date of Death: 2.7.2362 (aged 94) Gender: Male Father: Edward Jacobs Mother: Helen Jacobs Spouse: Sophie Jacobs Son: William Jonathan Daughter: Eleanor Helen Son: James Lyle Daughter: Lauren Katherine Great grandfather: Frank Clarke Title: Earl of Kentfield (2331-); Knight Commander of the Order of Britannia 'Authorisation Code: '''H2R3KSQ5 (Valiant); E2Q9NBT0 (Vagabond); B4V3TNQ6 (Illustrious); A7Y3PTA6 (Indefatigable) Physical Description * ''Height: 177.5 cm * Weight: 82 kg * Hair: Light Brown * Eyes: Blue-Grey * Distinguishing Features: Artificial left hand (from 03.2293) Physically, Link takes after his father. He is broad-shouldered, with light brown hair and blue eyes. He stands just less than 180 centimetres tall. Link has always been in good physical condition, keeping himself fit by working out in the ships’ gymnasia and practising martial arts even after he lost his hand. He has a penchant for good coffee, which he takes strong and black with two sugars. Though he does not regularly attend church, he wears a plain silver cross on a chain beneath his shirt. He is a keen chess player, although not many people are willing to play against him more than once because he wins so often. Early in his career, Lieutenant Commander Robert Baxter was able to beat him; however, Baxter attributed the win more to experience than natural ability. He was fitted with a cybernetic left hand as a result of an injury during his time on the Titan, though repeated use and physical therapy meant that he was able to use it as competently as his right, and when the need arose, he was able to take advantage of its superior strength. Education and Qualifications * Britannia Royal Naval College – 2286-87 * Officer Training Course (Warfare) – 2288 * Commanding Officer’s Course – 2300 Link received his early education at the prestigious Eton College, where he shared a room with young Prince Richard Windsor. Link and the prince got on well during their time together, often meeting for a game or two of chess. They were also both on the school rugby team, and Link was a guest at Prince Richard’s wedding to Susan in 2297. After graduating from Eton, Link chose not to go directly into the world of politics, although he was the eldest son, and next in line to his father’s seat in the House of Lords, deciding instead to enter the Britannia Royal Naval College. During his time there, he met Lyle Acton – the two became close friends, and remained so, even when Lyle went on to study operations and Link went into the warfare branch. He was top of his class when he took the Initial Warfare Officer's Course, taught at the time by former Fleet Commander Ian Bond. Mathematically, he is in the superior range, allowing him to calculate potential risks and probabilities. He has picked up his mother’s diplomatic skills, allowing him to diffuse most situations without them escalating further. Although, he does find it hard to stand by and let a decision be made when he can see that it is the wrong one to make. He is fluent in French, as he was taught by his mother from an early age. He has also studied Russian, in more detail than they teach at the academy, and is fluent enough, as he says, “to know the difference between when someone is saying ‘I surrender’ and ‘I am going to shoot you’". He puts this to use when he is captured and held on the XXXX and poses as a Warfare Specialist to escape (HSC3). Awards and Honours * Conspicuous Gallantry Star – 2290 * St Luke’s Star –Decorations of Britannia2298 * Distinguished Service Order –Decorations of_Britannia2306 * Leopold Star –Decorations of_Britannia2312 * Leopold Star –Decorations of_Britannia2322 * Order of Britannia (Second Class) – 2322 * General Service Medal – 2328 * Order of Britannia (First Class) – 2341 Link was awarded the Conspicuous Gallantry Star, for in the face of the enemy, taking command of the entire warfare department on the Alert class Carrier Audacity and not only saving the ship but what remained of the strike force (HSC1). He won the St Luke’s Star during his service on the Titan when the prize ship he was on was attacked, and he was injured in the resulting explosion. He won the Leopold Star for his service aboard the Armed Merchant Ship Vagabond, despite losing the ship (which could have seen him court-martialled for "intentionally, without lawful excuse, or recklessly damaging, stranding or causing the loss of a military ship"), as he sacrificed it to save a medical ship belonging to the Alliance, and only once he had got all surviving crew off the ship. He was promoted from Knight Commander of Britannia to Knight Grand Cross, after negotiating the lasting peace agreement with the Federation. Background Personal Life The only child of Lord Edward and Lady Helen, Link was born in the city of Canterbury, County Kent, in south-astern England. Following in the footsteps of his father and grandfather, Link attended the Britannia Royal Naval College, before joining the Officer Training Course in 2288. While he was in the hospital (08.95-03.96), he met up with and, five months later married, Sophie, a Nursing Officer (04.2296) assigned to HMNB Devonport. His first child, William Jonathan, was born 17.04.2297. While he was on inactive duty in late 2299, he took the time to study for the Commanding Officer’s Course; in that time, Sophie again fell pregnant, this time giving birth to twins, Eleanor Helen and James Lyle. After his court-martial, he had three months on half-pay, during which Sophie fell pregnant once more, giving birth to a girl, Lauren Katherine, named after Sophie's two closest, lifelong friends. His maternal great-grandfather served during Operation Breaking Dawn. Career History 2289-90 At 21, Link's first assignment was to the ''Alert class'' Carrier HMS Audacity, as Assistant Warfare Officer. In Link's second year in that role, Principal Warfare Officer Commander Baxter was seriously injured, leaving Link, as acting Warfare Officer, in charge of the department although he had only been in the role for sixteen months. He served another eight before having his promotion confirmed by the Admiralty Board as of 01.01.2291 (HSC1). 2291-93 After receiving a medal and a promotion (confirmation of his field promotion) for his actions aboard the Audacity, Link was assigned to the Taurus class heavy cruiser HMS Titan, where he served for three years, and discovered the dirty side of leadership, and battle. After they captured the Zefirov in 08.2293, he was assigned to lead the prize crew. However, when the Titan committed to an attack, the Zefirov needed to turn back to support them, although she was already significantly damaged. The Federation forces decided they must destroy the Zefirov, rather than having her fall into enemy hands, and Link was seriously injured (an injury that included losing his left hand, but won him the St Luke’s Star). Despite his injuries, he was able to save the rest of his prize crew, and use one of the shuttles from the Zefirov to get back to the Titan, after initiating the self-destruct. 2294-96 He was reassigned to the first battlegroup, as Warfare Officer on the heavy cruiser ''HMS Corvus''. When the away team boarded one of their ships, Link was sent over to command the prize crew. However, they were overpowered and captured. Although he was repeatedly beaten and his cybernetic hand was removed, he posed as a Federation warfare specialist to orchestrate the escape and eventual overtaking of the vessel. 2297-2300 After a period of restricted duty, during which Link took a temporary position as assistant at ''HMNB Devonport'' (01-02.2297), he also took, and passed, the Commanding Officer’s Course; he was then assigned to the ''Scimitar class'' Destroyer ''HMS Sirius'' (his predecessor having been promoted and given his own command) in the First Carrier Battlegroup, as Principal Warfare Officer, which he found he preferred, although it was bigger and there were more people. 2301-2305 Link then served as Executive Officer on the ''Scimitar class'' destroyer ''HMS Jason''. When he found his captain to be a weak leader, he countermanded an order that would have seen a merchant vessel destroyed while ''Jason'' stood by and watched. However, his CO, affected by a Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, called this mutiny and had Link and the command crew that was on duty at the time court-martialled. The court-martial found him not guilty of mutiny, however, they agreed that the way that he handled the conflict, albeit in the face of action, constituted “disrespectful behaviour or communication to a superior officer” and transferred him off the Jason, relegating him to half pay for a period of three months (11.05-02.06). 2306 When he returned to duty, it was as Commanding Officer on the Viper class light cruiser ''HMS Valiant'', part of the Second Carrier Battlegroup. 2307 When the ageing ''Valiant'' was decommissioned, he was given command of the Taurus class heavy cruiser ''HMS Minotaur'''' (HSC7). ''2312 During the ceasefire, military spending was scaled back by the government, and many good officers were shifted to defensive positions, such as Armed Merchant Ship ''HMAMS Vagabond'', which was to provide a covert convoy escort in the event of commerce raiding. As part of the cover, the Vagabond was assigned to a convoy taking wounded soldiers to the ''RFA Nightingale'', however, they received word that ''Nightingale'' itself was under attack. Although he had just a cruiser squadron under his command, he fought to defend the ''Nightingale''. He was forced to sacrifice the ''Vagabond'' (but not before getting all surviving hands away in the shuttles and escape pods), to save the ''Nightingale'' – for this he was awarded the Leopold Star. 2313 The Admiralty Board decided that if they were giving him a medal with the reputation of the Leopold Star, they must promote him as well, so he was then promoted to Commodore, and given command of the Type 87 Super Star Destroyer ''HMS Illustrious''. 2318 Five years later, in the Battle at the Red Star Shipyard, the ''Illustrious'' was damaged beyond repair. However, because of his actions in the face of adversity, he was awarded a second Leopold Star (denoted by a bar), and promoted to Rear Admiral, as well as being made a Knight Commander of Britannia. 2319 At the time, Rear Admiral Stewart was retiring, and Link was given command of the ''Majestic class'' Supercarrier ''HMS Mediator'' and the entire Second Carrier Battlegroup. 2327 After eleven years in that position, he was promoted again, and this time became Commander Operations – the highest-ranking shipboard command in the Royal Navy – and Commanding Officer of the First Carrier Battlegroup. 2332 Four years later, he was promoted again and given command of the Fleet. In what would become known as the Battle of Britannia, Link orchestrated the decisive victory for the Alliance, and the lead up to the end of the Second Alliance-Federation War. In this position, he successfully negotiated a lasting peace agreement between the Alliance and the Federation, after taking the entire First Carrier Battlegroup directly to Russia. When the peace agreement had come into force, he decided that after almost fifty years in the navy, it was the right time, and retired to take his seat in the House of Lords, where he would be able to spend more time with his wife and children. Link passed away peacefully in his sleep aged 94 and was honoured with a state funeral. Service Record Promotions * Cadet – 2286 * Midshipman – 2288 * Sub-lieutenant – 2289 * Acting Lieutenant – 2290 * Lieutenant – 2291 * Lieutenant Commander – 2297 * Commander – 04.2301 * Captain – 07.2307 * Commodore – 01.2313 * Rear Admiral – 2319 * Vice Admiral – 7.2327 * Admiral – 2332 Postings * Assistant Warfare Officer, HMS Audacity – 01.2289-2290 * Acting Warfare Officer, HMS Audacity – 2290 * Warfare Officer, HMS Titan – 2291-93 * Warfare Officer, HMS Corvus – 04.2294-2296 * Principal Warfare Officer, ''HMS Sirius'' – 03.2297-08.2300 * Executive Officer, ''HMS Jason'' – 04.01-11.05 * Commanding Officer, ''HMS Valiant'' – 01.2306-7.07 * Commanding Officer, ''HMS Minotaur'' – 7.2307-1.12 * Commanding Officer, ''HMAMS Vagabond'' – 2.2312-12.12 * Squadron Commander, DS 201 – 1.2313-18 * Battlegroup Commander, CBG 2 – 2319-12.22 * Commander Stellar Forces – 1.2323-6.27 * Commander Operations – 7.2327-30 * Fleet Commander – 2331 Periods of inactive service in the Royal Navy * Injury – 08.93-03.94 * Court Martial – 11.2305 * Half pay – 10.05-02.06 – 35,450 * Half pay – 29.03.2311-07.09.12 – 46,500 Annual Income * Sub-lieutenant – 31,146 * Acting Lieutenant – 37,915 (prorated for eight months) * Lieutenant – 40,689 * Lieutenant Commander – 51,450.50 * Commander – 70,906 * Captain – 83,685.50 * Commodore – 98,994 * Rear Admiral – 138,000 * Vice Admiral – 171,000 * Admiral – 204,000 Prize Money * 20,000,000 for Strelkov * 200,000 for Uzhasnyy * 8,000,000 for the Battlecruiser XXXX. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Officers of the Royal Navy Category:Royal Navy personnel Category:HMS Illustrious crew Category:No Uncertain Voice characters Category:Members of the Warfare branch Category:Members of the House of Lords Category:2260s Births Category:2360s Deaths